Annie and Clarabel
Annie and Clarabel *'Class': LB&SCR coaches No. 661 *'Built': 1896 Annie and Clarabel are Thomas' faithful coaches, whom he loves very much. Bio The details of Annie and Clarabel's lives before 1923 are unknown. In 1923, they were given to Thomas when he started working his own branch line. They have had several adventures, such as losing their guard and becoming runaways. In The Adventure Begins, before Thomas got his branch line, he met Annie & Clarabel for the first time when he thought they were the express coaches. He apologised and introduced himself, leaving Annie and Clarabel impressed. They were often pulled by James. When Thomas received his branch line after rescuing James, the two coaches were given to him to use. When Thomas is away, Percy, Toby, Duck, Stanley, Rosie (unseen) and Ryan take his place to pull them. Emily and Neville have both taken them not knowing they were Thomas' coaches, and Caitlin has once taken them without realising they were coupled to her own coaches. Gordon has pulled them once, when Samson took his Express Coaches by mistake. Persona Annie and Clarabel are respectful to all of the engines, but most of all Gordon and Thomas. They are Thomas' best friends and are quick to rebuke him when he gets troublesome. Annie and Clarabel are best friends, but like all friends, sometimes they fall out. Basis The coach that was to be the basis for Annie was first built by a teenage Wilbert Awdry as part of a model railway layout. Many years later, after a long hiatus from modelling, a brake coach was built to match so that the Reverend's Thomas model would have a complete train. In the Railway Series, they are a pair of bogie coaches (i.e. each coach is supported on a pair of four-wheeled bogies or "trucks"). As currently illustrated, they appear similar to non-corridor suburban coaches operated by the LMS. In the television series, Annie and Clarabel are LB&SCR Stroudley four-wheeled coaches. Livery In the Railway Series, Annie and Clarabel were originally painted orange-brown and were later painted brown with a yellow stripe. In the television series, they were painted in a tan livery with their names painted on their sides in white, from the first season, to mid-way through the fifth season. Since then, they are repainted in an orange-brown livery, again, with their names painted on their sides in white. In the magazine story, Thomas, Terence and the Snow, Annie and Clarabel were coloured greenish grey. Appearances Voice Actors Annie: * Shelley-Elizabeth Skinner (Thomas and the Magic Railroad) * Teresa Gallagher (UK/US; Blue Mountain Mystery onwards) * Tomoko Naka (Japan; first-eighth seasons) * Saori Gotō (Japan; ninth - thirteenth seasons) * Sakura Yoshioka (Japan; Blue Mountain Mystery onwards) * Julia Holmes (Germany) * Marianne Westby (Norway; Blue Mountain Mystery onwards, excluding the seventeenth season) * Lena Meieran (Norway; seventeenth season only) * Krystyna Kozanecka (Poland; Blue Mountain Mystery - seventeenth seasons) * Zuzanna Galia (Poland; Tale of the Brave only) * Agnieszka Kunikowska (Poland; eighteenth season onwards) * Blanche Ravalec (France and French speaking Canada; eighth season onwards) * Norma Iturbe (Mexico; Blue Mountain Mystery - Not So Slow Coaches) * Olga Hnidey (Mexico; Tale of the Brave - Samson at Your Service) * Ana Teresa Ávila (Mexico; The Adventure Begins onwards) * Marjolein Algera (The Netherlands) * Mariana Zink (Brazil) Clarabel: * Shelley-Elizabeth Skinner (Thomas and the Magic Railroad) * Teresa Gallagher (UK/US; Blue Mountain Mystery onwards) * Chisato Nakajima (Japan; first - eighth seasons) * Saori Gotō (Japan; ninth - eleventh seasons) * Sakura Yoshioka (Japan; Blue Mountain Mystery onwards) * Margrit Strassburger (Germany; Blue Mountain Mystery - King of the Railway) * Monika Hein (Germany; seventeenth season only) * Marion von Stengel (Germany; Tale of the Brave onwards) * Marianne Westby (Norway; Blue Mountain Mystery onwards, excluding the seventeenth season) * Marit Berg (Norway; seventeenth season only) * Ewa Serwa (Poland; Blue Mountain Mystery onwards) * Blanche Ravalec (France and French speaking Canada; eighth season onwards) * Ruth Toscano (Mexico; Blue Mountain Mystery onwards) * Marjolein Algera (The Netherlands) * Claudia Victoria (Brazil) Trivia * Annie is the older of the two. * The Hero of the Rails intro shows Annie and Clarabel with bogie wheels. * Annie and Clarabel's models used to be on display at Nitrogen Studios but are now on display in Japan. * Early illustrations of Annie show her shocked face, and this was carried on to later illustrations and most merchandise. This is likely intentional for easier identification. * A real television series version of Clarabel (a former LNER "Sunshine" coach) has recently been put into service at the Llangollen Railway in North Wales. * There were originally plans to give Annie and Clarabel 3D grey faces, similar to the engines in the twelfth season as it would be easier to animate. These plans were dropped, and they kept their inanimate faces. * For some reason, Annie and Clarabel did not have their eyelashes in the thirteenth season and some episodes of the fourteenth season. * In the first and second season, Annie's front bufferbeam was lowered down specifically so that it could be compatible with Thomas. * During the production of the twelfth season, Annie and Clarabel were referred to as "Annabelle and Clarabelle". * Since Sir Topham Hatt's Holiday, Annie and Clarabel have had red buffer housings apart from Thomas and the Magic Railroad. * Several merchandise ranges and CGI promos of Clarabel lack her guard compartment. Quotes :"Oh come along, we're rather late! Oh come along, we're rather late!" :"We're coming along! We're coming along!" - Thomas, Annie, and Clarabel singing, "Thomas and the Guard" :"He's dreadfully rude, I feel quite ashamed. I feel quite ashamed, he's dreadfully rude. You mustn't be rude, you make us ashamed." - Annie and Clarabel telling Thomas off for teasing Gordon, "Down the Mine" :"My! What splendid coaches! So much better than those beach huts on wheels!" - Lady Hatt, "Sir Topham Hatt's Holiday" :"I'll never complain about Thomas again!" :"Nor will I!" - Annie and Clarabel after being pulled by Caitlin, "Not So Slow Coaches" Merchandise * ERTL (normal, miniatures, and Gold Rail; all discontinued) * Wooden Railway (normal, and celebration) * Take Along (separately or together; discontinued) * Take-n-Play (separately or together) * Motor Road and Rail (with Thomas; normal; discontinued outside Asia; gold, and metallic only in Asia) * TrackMaster * My First Thomas * Bachmann * Hornby (available together in a double pack) * My Thomas Story Library (discontinued) * Trading Cards (discontinued) * Thomas Engine Collection Series (discontinued) * Mini Die Cast Collection (discontinued) * Departing Now (discontinued) * Tomica * Tomix Trains * De Agostini (discontinued) * Limited Edition Collection * Wind-up (normal and metallic) * Pocket Fantasy (discontinued) * Boss (discontinued) * LEGO (discontinued) * Brio (discontinued) * Mega Bloks (discontinued) * Discover Junction * Lionel Trains * Diablock * Nakayoshi (discontinued) * Choro-Q * New Block * Pre-Cut Model Engine Books (Annie with Thomas; Clarabel with Percy; both discontinued; both re-released separately; both re-discontinued) Gallery File:TheReverend'sAnnieandClarabelmodels.jpg|Awdry's models File:ThomasandtheGuardRS2.PNG|Annie and Clarabel in the Railway Series File:ThomasandtheEvilDiesel4.jpg File:ThomasandGordonOffTheRails12.PNG File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnow4.png File:DowntheMine21.png File:DowntheMine23.png File:Daisy(episode)3.png|Annie, Clarabel and Henrietta File:Percy'sPredicament1.png File:Percy'sPromise9.PNG File:Percy,JamesandtheFruitfulDay14.png File:ThomasAndTheSpecialLetter60.png File:SirTophamHatt'sHoliday14.jpg File:SirTophamHatt'sHoliday15.jpg|Annie, Clarabel and Thomas File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad699.png File:TheFogman19.png File:Emily'sNewCoaches27.png File:ThomasSavesTheDay19.png File:ThomasAndTheCircus26.png File:ThomasandtheToyShop40.png File:TobyFeelsLeftOut41.png|Toby, Annie, and Clarabel at Bluff's Cove File:TobyFeelsLeftOut.png File:ThomasandtheShootingStar22.png|Clarabel with an 'end train' lantern File:SeeingtheSights22.png File:ThomasinTrouble(Season11)28.png File:ThomasAndTheBillboard4.png File:DoubleTrouble22.png|Clarabel in CGI File:TimeForaStory35.png|Annie in CGI File:ThomasAndTheSnowmanParty27.png File:PercytheSnowman38.png File:BlueMountainMystery72.png|Annie and Clarabel in Blue Mountain Mystery File:ThomasandtheSoundsofSodor23.png|Annie with the Famous Composer File:KingoftheRailway41.png File:GordonRunsDry3.png File:Thomas'Shortcut106.png File:TaleOfTheBrave348.png|Annie in Tale of the Brave File:TaleOfTheBrave350.png|Clarabel in Tale of the Brave File:NotSoSlowCoaches40.png NotSoSlowCoaches53.png|Annie & Clarabel sleeping File:NotSoSlowCoaches123.png File:ThomasAndTheEmergencyCable3.png|Annie's emergency cable File:ThomasAndTheEmergencyCable12.png File:Spencer'sVIP108.png File:TheAdventureBegins465.png|Annie and Clarabel being shunted in The Adventure Begins File:Who'sGeoffrey51.png File:LostProperty104.png File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure275.png|Annie and Clarabel in Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure File:ThomasSeason1promo.png File:ThomasSeason1promo3.jpeg File:Thomas,Annie,andClarabelpromo.jpg File:Thomas,AnnieandClarabelpromo.png|Thomas with Annie and Clarabel File:AnnieCGIPromo2015.jpg File:ClarabelCGIPromo2015.jpg File:AnnieandClarabelpromo.png|Head-on CGI promo File:CGIHead-onAnniePromo.png|Annie CGI promo File:CGIHead-onClarabelPromo.png|Clarabel CGI promo File:AnnieCGIpromo.jpg File:ThomaswithAnnieandClarabelCGIpromo.png|CGI promo of Thomas with Annie and Clarabel File:AnnieandClarabel'sModelSpecification.PNG|Annie and Clarabel's model specifications File:ReallyUsefulCoaches1.jpg|Annie and Clarabel in a Magazine story File:AnnieandClarabelRWSBasis.jpg|Annie and Clarabel's Railway Series Basis File:AnnieandClarabel'sbasis.jpg|Annie and Clarabel's T.V. series Basis File:ClarabelReplica.png|Clarabel at the Llangollen Railway File:TheWorkshopsRailMuseumAnnie.JPG|Annie at a Day Out With Thomas event File:ThomasDisplayatGoldCoastPiazza.jpg|Annie in an interactive display Merchandise Gallery File:ERTLAnnieandClarabel.jpg|ERTL File:ERTLThomasWithAnnieAndClarabelThreePack.jpg|ERTL three pack with Thomas File:ERTLPercyAnnieAndClarabel3pack.jpg|ERTL three pack with Percy File:ERTLGoldRailAnnie.jpg|ERTL Gold Rail Annie File:ERTLGoldRailClarabel.jpg|ERTL Gold Rail Clarabel File:Take-n-PlayAnnieandClarabel.jpg|Take Along File:Take-n-PlayAnnie.jpg|Take-n-Play Annie File:Take-N-PlayClarabel2013.png|Take-n-Play Clarabel File:WoodenRailwayAnnie1992.png|Wooden Railway 1992 Annie File:WoodenRailwayClarabel.png|Wooden Railway 1992 Clarabel File:WoodenAnnieandClarabel.jpg|2004 Wooden Railway File:WoodenRailwayAnnieandClarabel.png|Wooden Railway 2013 Rerelease File:WoodenRailwayCelebrationAnnie.jpg|Celebration Wooden Railway File:WoodenRailwayCelebrationClarabel.jpg|Celebration Wooden Railway File:PlarailThomas.jpg|TOMY Thomas with Annie and Clarabel File:TrackMasterAnnieandClarabel.jpg|TrackMaster File:TrackmasterBlueTeamThomas.png|TrackMaster Revolution File:HornbyAnnieandClarabel.png|Hornby File:BachmannAnnie.jpg|Bachmann File:BachmannClarabel.jpg File:BachmannLargeScaleAnnie.jpg|Bachmann Large scale File:BachmannLargeScaleClarabel.jpg File:BachmannLargeScaleThomaswithAnnieandClarabelSet.jpg|Thomas with Annie and Clarabel Set File:LionelThomas.jpg|Lionel File:LionelThomasChristmasset.jpg|Lionel Christmas File:LionelGScaleThomas.jpg|Lionel G scale File:BrioAnnieandClarabel.JPG|Brio File:LimitedEditionCollectionAnnie.JPG|Limited Edition Collection File:LimitedEditionCollectionClarabel.JPG File:AnnieWindUp.jpg|Wind-up Annie File:ClarabelWindUp.jpg|Wind-up Clarabel File:Wind-UpAnnieRedCheeks.jpg|Wind-up Annie Red Cheeks File:Wind-UpClarabelRedCheeks.jpg|Wind-up Clarabel Red Cheeks File:Wind-upmetallicAnnie.jpg|Wind-up metallic Annie File:Wind-upmetallicClarabel.jpg|Wind-up metallic Clarabel File:Wind-upShinyAnnie.jpg|Capsule plarail Shiny Annie File:Wind-upShinyClarabel.jpg|Capsule plarail Shiny Clarabel File:MyFirstThomasAnnieandClarabel.jpg|My First Thomas File:NewBlockThomasYardSet.jpg|New Block Yard set File:TomicanewThomas,Annie,andClarabel.jpg|Tomica Thomas with Annie and Clarabel File:TomixAnnieandClarabel.jpg|Tomix File:DiscoverJunctionThomas,AnnieandClarabel.jpg|Discover Junction File:BandaiTECClarabel.jpg|Bandai TEC (Clarabel) File:BandaiTECAnnie.jpg|Bandai TEC (Annie) File:NakayoshiAnnie.jpg|Nakayoshi Annie File:NakayoshiClarabel.jpg|Nakayoshi Clarabel File:DepartingNowAnnie.jpg|Departing Now Annie File:DepartingNowClarabel.jpg|Departing Now Clarabel File:CapsuleCollectionClarabel.jpg|Capsule Collection File:DeAgostiniAnnie.jpg|De Agostini Annie File:DeAgostiniClarabel.jpg|De Agostini Clarabel File:DiablockAnnieandClarabel.jpg|Diablock File:MicroRubberAnnie.jpg|Micro Rubber Annie File:MicroRubberClarabel.jpg|Micro Rubber Clarabel File:DanJamPullAlongStackingThomas.jpg|Pull-Along Stacking Thomas File:Connect&SoundsThomas.jpg|Connect & Sounds Thomas File:MyThomasStoryLibraryAnnieandClarabel.png|My Thomas Story Library book File:AnnieandClarabel2011StoryLibrarybook.jpg|2011 Story Library book File:MyThomasStoryLibaryAnnieandClarabelJapanesecover.jpg|Japanese Story Library book File:AnnieTradingCard.png|Trading Card Annie File:ClarabelTradingCard.png|Trading Card Clarabel See Also * Category:Images of Annie and Clarabel he:אנני וקלרבל Category:Rolling stock Category:North Western Railway Category:Coaches Category:Thomas' Branch Line